¿¡Por que a mi?
by Lily Masen
Summary: Una chica que llega a un mundo muy conocida para ella, lo que no sabia era la enorme sorpresa que le tendrá esa misteriosa llegada ahi ...Soy pesima en los summary pero entren sera divertido jeje


**Hola es mi primer One-shot en esta serie espero y le guste mucho **

**Recuerden que no me pertenecen los personajes de Stephenie Meyer pero si lo fueran pff no se que aria jajaja **

¿! Por qué a mí!?

Un día como cualquier otro estaba aquí en mi cuarto escuchando "Van Morrison" , no tenía nada que hacer, estaba sola en mi casa así que me puse mi pijama (que consistía en un short y una blusa de tirantes),me acosté en mi cama con un libro de mi saga favorita "Crepúsculo", el título del libro se titulaba "Amanecer". Me la pase toda la tarde leyendo y me pesaban mis ojos porque ya me quería dormir no soporte mas y poco a poco fui cerrando mis ojos y el ultimo pensamiento que pensé fue "Me gustaría conocerlos", después de eso caí en los brazos de Morfeo. Me sentía incomoda, nunca pensé que mi cama fuera muy dura, poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos y cuando pude ver bien estaba en medio de una carretera, no sabía porque estaba aquí, me desespere por la angustia que tenia, no sabía dónde estaba y yo aquí vestida en pijama en plena calle y a mi parecer era de madrugada. Camine para poder encontrar a alguien que me ayudara a saber donde estaba y solo veía mucho verde y humedad, seguí caminando y vi un letrero grande, me sorprendí bastante por lo que decía ese letrero decía:

Bienvenidos

A

Forks, Washington

Sentí en esos momentos recorrer en todo mi cuerpo un frio que hasta te olvidas de quien eras, esos momentos me sentí muy débil, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y veía borroso solo escuche el sonido de un auto y vi una luz, después de eso caí en la oscuridad. Me dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza, quería abrir mis ojos pero no podía, escuche mormullos y no sabía de donde provenían, me gano mas la curiosidad y era lo peor que había hecho, hay siete pares de ojos dorados me veían con curiosidad, tanto fue mi sorpresa que grite un grito agudo en mi garganta, ellos dieron un paso hacia atrás y solo lo único que pensé fue ¿¡POR QUE A MI!? . Cerré fuertemente mis ojos, no lo podría creer ¡Ellos! Estaban ahí en frente de mí, pero solo debía ser un sueño, un sueño hermoso y a la vez sorpresivo, subí mi mano a mi brazo aun con los ojos cerrados, me pellizqué para poder despertar pero para mi sorpresa abrí mis ojos y todavía seguía ahí. Mis ojos de seguro expresaban pánico porque todos ellos estaban preocupados a excepción de una persona que solo me veía indiferente, uno de ellos se me fue acercando y dijo:

-Tranquila no te vamos hacer nada-Me dijo ese doctor que tanto quería conocer pero de un momento a otro me quede confundida porque no todos los días ¡Sabes entender el ingles!, soy pésima en esa materia y esto me confunde demasiado.

-Lo sé-Fue lo único que dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Me miro y me sonrió-Soy Carlisle Cullen, ella es Esme mi esposa y mis hijos Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Alice y Rosalie Cullen-Fue señalando a cada uno de ellos pero me di cuenta que Edward trataba de leer mi mente y frunció el ceño, ahí me di cuenta que no podía, puse una sonrisa muy grande.

-Lo sé-Dije, el Señor Cullen me miro confundido-Soy Hermonie Lilianne Shields Contreras, tengo 16 años y se todo sobre ustedes-dije y Edward, Rosalie y Jasper se pusieron en defensa-Tranquilos Edward, Rosalie y Jasper no diré nada-Alice y Emmett me dieron una sonrisa alegre y los demás asintieron.

-¿Cómo es que sabes de nosotros? ¿De dónde vienes? Y lo más importante ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Me dijo una Rosalie enojada pero a la vez confundida.

-Relájate quieres-Escuche una risa que provenía de Alice-Para empezar creo que sería que estuviéramos cómodos todos-Dije y la Señora Cullen me llevo a la sala, en ese transcurso me quede admirando cada detalle de la casa, es muy hermosa como me la había imaginado, y en ese instante me di cuenta que tenía una fluidez de hablar ingles, ja, era muy despistada. Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en los sillones de la casa, a mi me pusieron en el individual para que todos me vean.

-Bueno entonces Hermione podemos comenzar-Dijo la señora Cullen en un tono muy maternal.

-Lily o Herms, me pueden decir así y gracias Señora Cullen-Le dedique una sonrisa.

-Por favor llámame por mi nombre al igual que todos, Lily-Dijo y asentí.

-Bueno…es que no sé cómo explicarlo…mmm, yo vengo de Monterrey, Nuevo León-Mire sus caras y eran de sorpresa-Naci el día 9 de Abril de 1996-Iba a continuar pero me detuvo Emmett.

-Woow, espera es decir que vienes del futuro-Dijo como un niño de 5 años y recibió un golpe por parte de Rosalie.

-Jajaja, no, se supone que soy del 2013 pero por lo que veo aquí es 2004 o me equivoco-Dije mirando a Carlisle.

-No te equivocas-Me dijo el-Pero continua.

-Gracias-Dije yo amable-Pues yo estaba en mi cuarto leyendo mi saga favorita, entonces me quede dormida y desperté en medio de la carretera y lo demás ya lo conocen-Dije muy tranquila,

-Ok pero no contestaste las otras preguntas –Dijo Edward con vos sorpresiva.

-Este…bueno no sé lo que hago aquí y pues lo otro creo que no lo deben de saber-Dije con unos nervios que hasta mis maños sudaban.

-Entonces estas mintiendo-Dijo Jasper tranquilo a pesar de que soy humana.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-Dije exaltada-Yo se que ustedes son vampiros-Dije y todos se me quedaron viendo-Ok se que estan nerviosos pero lo sé, en mi mundo paralelo se podría decir, ustedes son muy famosos y se cada uno de ustedes-Dije un poco tranquila.

-Si es verdad dime entonces el nombre completo de todos-Dijo Alice muy emocionada,

-Ok, son; Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Mary Alice Brando Cullen, Emmett McCarthy Cullen, Rosalie Lilian Hale Cullen, Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen, Carlisle Cullen y Esme Anne Platt de Cullen-Le dije a cada uno señalándolo y se sorprendieron mucho.

-Otra pregunta ¿Como fuimos convertidos?-Dijo Emmett con una sonrisa burlona.

Le mande una mirada retadora-Bueno…Edward fue convertido en 1918, porque le dio la Gripe Española y toda su familia murió, solo que su mama(Elizabeth) antes de morir le pide al Doctor Cullen lo salvara como sea y lo transformo, Alice estaba en un hospital porque según sus padres no le creían que veía el futuro, hasta que un tiempo un vampiro le atrajo su sangre y bebió de su sangre él, y la transformo en 1920, después ella escapo de él y se fue en busca del destino, Rosalie tenía una familia de buena economía , tuvo un novio, pero un día lo encontró borracho con unos amigos y la violaron, Carlisle la encontró y la transformo en 1933, Dos años después ella encontró a Emmett sangrando porque lo había atacado un oso, lo llevo con Carlisle y lo transformo en 1935, Jasper el bueno estaba en la guerras, un día estaba de guardia y encontró a una vampira llamada María, lo convirtió en 1863 para que según ella formaran un ejército, después escapo de ella y se Alice lo encontró y fueron en busca de los Cullen, por ultimo esta Carlisle y Esme, Carlisle lo transformo un vampiro en 1640, en esos tiempos se cazaba a los monstros, el se intento matar en varias ocasiones pero no pude, como no quería beber sangre humana ataco un animal y se convirtió en vegetariano , se hizo inmune a la sangre humana, luego encontró a Esme, ella estaba embarazada pero a los pocos días se murió entro en depresión y Carlisle la encontró y estaba a punto de morir y la transformo en 1921 y ahora son esposos, al igual que Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett , solo el único soltero es Edward-Dije y todos estaban sorprendidos y con otros sentimientos por lo que pasaron cada uno de ellos

-Como tanta información puede caber en ti-Dijo Jasper Sorprendido.

-Bueno cuando uno tiene obsesión sobre algo, te aprendes casi todo su historial-Dije simple.

-Ahora que nos has dicho casi todo…pues bienvenida-Dijo Carlisle confundió y emocionado.

-Gracias pero debo investigar como regreso a mi…mundo paralelo…no es que me no me guste estar aquí, solo que pues se me hace un poco incomodo el hecho de estar aquí y ustedes pues entienden-Dije y ellos asintieron.

-Bueno como no tienes donde ir…te dormirás en el cuarto de Edward-Dijo Emmett en tono burlón.

-Eee…no crees que es mejor preguntarle a él-Dije para poder hacer algo que siempre quise hacer-Cierto Eddie-Dije burlona y el solo me mira enojado.

-No me llames así pequeña-Dijo enojado.

-Jaja creo que nos llevaremos muy bien Lily-Me dijo Emmett mientras me daba un abrazo de oso.

-O…Oye…no…me…de…dejas…respirar-Dije con dificultad.

-Lo siento Lily-Me soltó y me dio un revoloteo a mi cabello color chocolate dorado.

-Oye jajaja-Dije.

Así paso todo mi día con ellos, quién lo diría no ja, de solo pensar que estay aquí me pongo muy feliz pero en momentos me pongo triste y se dan cuenta en mi mirada (tontos ojos de color miel).Converse con Alice de modas y compras, aunque casi no me gusten pero le di ese pequeño momento a ella jaja, Esme y Carlisle me trataron como otra hija mas y por momentos me sentía protegida por ellos, en la tarde de ese día Emmett me enseño muchas cosas aunque no es divertido sus bromas verbales sobre ti. Jasper y Edward congenie muy bien con ellos, aunque Eddie se frustro por no leer mi mente, esto es divertido jaja, lo peor de todo es no saber porque no lee mi mente, mmm interesante. Inesperadamente Rosalie en la noche me trato muy bien y la sentí como una hermana mayor para mí, yo pensaba que si era fría y vanidosa, pero me equivoque era todo lo contrario, cuando me vio no sabía que pasaba por su mirada a la vez era indiferente pero luego cariñosa, eso era lo más extraño en ella. Hablamos casi toda la noche, me di por vencida y me dormí en el pequeño sofá que tiene en el cuarto de Edward. Paso toda la semana que estuve con ellos, Esme y Carlisle me mostraron muchas cosas entre ellas medicina y como cocinar, comprar muchas comprar con la compulsiva duende, ahora entendía a los chicos, esa duende es un peligro con las compras, con Jasper era tranquilo, aprendí varias cosas como jugar ajedrez y sobre guerras ese tema me llamo la atención, y por último, Rosalie y Edward no sé cómo explicarlo, entre con ellos una relación estrecha como hermanos mayores para mí, yo no sabía ese sentimiento porque soy hija única pero eso cambie cuando me acerque mucho a ellos en especial Edward que me miraba de una forma que no sabía que me transmitía. Y Emmett, con el solo pasaba haciendo bromas hacia los demás, aunque me tocaban a mi algunas. Todavía cuando Eddie y Rosalie le conté sobre lo que les iba a pasar, se sorprendieron, pero Rosalie lo tomo muy bien aunque no muy emocionada, lo mismo paso con Edward y no entendía porque pero es mejor que no pregunte. Con lo despistada que era, no me di cuenta que estábamos en el mes de Abril y Alice (alias la duende) me iba hacer una fiesta. Ahora estoy aquí con Rosalie y Alice preparándome para "la fiesta".

-Ok ahora vete a dar un baño y ponte esto-Alice me dio una falda color negra, me llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y una blusa de tirante de color azul junto con mi ropa interior y unas zapatillas de color negro con azul.

-Nosotros nos vamos arreglar vale, te esperamos abajo Lily-Dijo Rose y se fueron dejándome sola.

Le hice caso a Alice y me fui a bañar, cuando acabe, deje mi cabello suelto y me puse una diadema de plata, junto con mi flequillo que tenia. Me puse las zapatillas y baje las escaleras, solo ha pasado una semana y ya era mi cumpleaños que ironía, que será de mi mundo. Cuando baje el último escalón me sorprendí, había globos azules, rojos y blancos por todo el techo, entonces vi a la familia Cullen y todos me sonrieron, se fue acercando cada uno y me felicitaron.

-Si, Lily es hora de abrir los regalos-Dijo Alice dando brinquitos y aplaudiendo.

Carlisle se acerco y me dio una bonita caja, parecía antigua, la abrí y se escucho una bonita melodía, lo abrace y le agradecí. Esme me dio una bolsa y la abrí, ahí estaba un pequeño cuadro con mi pequeño retrato, en un extremo estaba firmado por Esme con una dedicatoria:

Exclusivamente para mi pequeña Lilianne

Atte: Esme

Me encanto, la abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla, y le susurre en el oído:

-Esta hermoso, gracias-Dije y me aleje de ella.

Se acerco Alice y me entrego una caja, espero y no sea más ropa, cuando abrí mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ahí estaba un hermoso traje de bailarina, a todos les había dicho que practicaba ballet pero todo esto me sorprendió de Alice, ella me abrazo y me susurro:

-Felicidades Lily, yo misma lo hice y a tu medida, espero y te guste-Le di un beso en la mejilla, me limpie las pocas lagrimas que salían de mis ojos. Jasper me mando una onda de tranquilidad y le agradecí con la mirada, me entrego una caja pequeña, no sabía que contenía, la abrí y había una pequeña placa que decía:

Para esta pequeña guerrera que ha salido como un ángel para nosotros

"LILY"

Lo mire y lo abrace, me mando otro onda y grite emocionada, solo le di un pequeño golpe en su brazo. Se acerco Emmett y Rose.

-Bueno, Lily ya que cumples 17 años nosotros te vamos a dar algo muy especial-Dijo Rose con una vos tierna pero a la vez seria.

-Lily tú ya sabes que en esta familia te consideramos como una hija y hermana, aunque sospecho que cierta persona siente algo mas-Dijo Emmett serio y termino burlón, lo ultimo no lo entendí pero asentí-Cierra tus ojos y cuando diga ábrelos los abres vale-Dijo y cerré mis ojos, escuche como los tacones de Rose se dirigía hacia una parte de la casa y regreso.

-Ábrelos-Dijo Rose y cuando lo abrí, ahí estaba una bonita pulsera con emblema "Cullen", me la dio Emmett y cuando vi en la parte de atrás decía: "Hermione Lilianne Shields Contreras Cullen".

Me quede sorprendida y casi me quede en shock.

-Pero…como es que…-Dije confundida.

-Lily ya eres parte de la familia, así que agarras esa pulsera y te la pones-Dijo Rose y Alice al mismo tiempo, me ayudo Emmett a ponérmela y agarre y los abrace. Ahora solo faltaba Edward, el solo me extendió su mano, la agarre y me llevo directo al patio trasero de la casa, llegamos y nos quedamos en un silencio muy cómodo, el se voltio y me miro

-Eres una persona muy especial Hermione, nos caíste como un ángel del cielo a todos y a mí especialmente, solo quiero que mires hacia al cielo y me dices la repuesta-Dijo con una mirada llena de amor, no lo entendí, levante mi cabezo y en eso salieron unos fuegos artificiales que decían:

"Hermonie Lilianne Shields Contreras

Déjame En Ser El Primero

De todos Darte Un Beso"

Quede anonadada, Edward era el único que sabía que no había dado mi primer beso, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y muy apenada con las mejillas sonrojadas. El se fue acercando muy lentamente, se inclino un poco y por instinto cerramos los ojos los dos, sentí algo frio sobre mis labios, supuse que eran de él, fue algo lento y lleno de mucho cariño y amor, me sentí en el cielo y no sabía porque sentía ese sentimiento que surgía entre los dos. Nos fuimos alejando y me dio un abrazo, en esos instantes se lleno un lugar de una luz blanca, nos separamos y vi como un portal, se escucho una voz muy pacifica que decía:

"Ya es hora de que regreses Lilianne, tu tiempo

Ya ha acabado, cumplí tu deseo pero es tiempo

De regresar tienes 5min."

Muy rápido todos los Cullen estaban ahí con nosotros, vi en sus ojos sorpresa y una infinita tristeza, en Edward solo vi que se llenaron de lágrimas a pesar de que ellos no lloran.

-Lo siento…yo tengo que regresar a mi tiempo, como dice ella-Me fui alejando hasta llegar al portal-Enserio lo siento mucho, me dio gusto conocerlos, nunca los olvidare siempre los tendré en una parte de mi corazón, gracias por todo esto chicos y…gracias Edward-Eso ultimo se me quebró la vos y corrí hacia dentro del portal. Escuche unos gritos de todos ellos y lo último que recuerdo fue una oscuridad infinita. Me desperté gritando y llorando, vi que era de mañana, y estaba con mi pijama, voltee hacia mi muñeca y estaba esa pulsera que es muy especial para mí y vi que estaban todos los regalos que me habían regalo ellos, recargue mi cabeza en la almohada y llore, llore como nunca lo había hecho, después de un rato me tranquilice y me pare de mi cama para guardar todo esos regalos especiales, cuando acabe di un suspiro muy hondo y me dirigí hacia mi balcón de mi habitación, mire el sol que estaba por aparecer y susurre:

"Gracias por todos esos momentos,

Solo no entiendo

¿¡Porque a mí!?"

Me llego una ráfaga de aire y escuche unos susurros de 7 personas que conocía a la perfección.

"¡ Y porque no!"

Sonreí y rei dulcemente, cerré la puerta de mi balcón y solo tenía que tener fe y esperanzas para poder volver a encontrarlos otra vez.

Fin.

**Bueno espero y les aya gustado en realidad esto es por un trabajo que hice en mi escuela pero quería publicarlo y saber su opinión de esta pequeña historia jiji les agradeciera mucho si la leen jejeje **

**Se despide **

**Lily 3 **


End file.
